After The Storm
by AlexandriaRainbow
Summary: Yes, another after the war story. A way of how Ginny and Harry getting back together and Hermione and Ron getting together officially came about. Well, this is basically a story filling in the holes that haunt me.. Ginny & Harry and Hermione & Ron based story.
1. Chapter 1: A Week Later

**Yes, another after the war story. Haha.. I myself am just fascinated with the possibilities of how exactly Ginny and Harry getting back together and Hermione and Ron getting together officially came about. OH THE HOLES FROM THE LAST CHAPTER TO THE EPILOGUE. Well, this is basically a story filling in the holes that haunt me.. Ginny & Harry and Hermione & Ron based story. I'm a huge Potter fan. I do not obviously own any Harry Potter or the story or the characters, all rights go to J.K Rowling. Enjoy and review. J **

The war was finished, the fighting over; at least for now. Harry Potter had defeated The Dark Lord once and for all despite the skeptics in the Wizarding World who were still unsure of their safety. Harry lay in Ron's bedroom a week and three days after the war and thought of everything; Voldermort, Sirius, Fred, Remus, Tonks, Snape, Dobby, Ginny… Especially Ginny. They had yet to talk about absolutely anything. He thinks of their last kiss on his previous birthday in the Weasley's kitchen. He desperately wanted to talk to her although he hadn't the slightest idea of what he'd say. Her shouts when he was pretending to be gone and dead in Hagrid's arms echoed in his head. He hurt her so severely. He believed firmly that he didn't deserve a second chance and knowing Ginny, what he'd get was unexpected.

The minutes ticked by till it was nearly midnight. Harry rose out of bed and sleepily went downstairs and out the doors of The Burrow and headed outside. The moon shone in all it's beauty down at everything while Harry made his way to the pond. He was staring at his feet the whole way there which is why he immediately got startled to see that someone was sitting next to the pond. He pulled out his wand (instinct), but discovered it was not a Death Eater or enemy; but a young woman with fiery red hair that glowed in the moonlight. Ginny.

"No need to have your wand out, we're safe. Hermione and mum put enchantments around the house. Just being cautious I assume." Harry wasn't sure what to say but her voice made him feel calm and he put his wand away slowly yet stayed silent. Ginny looked up at him slightly hopeful that he'd say something but when he didn't, she got up.

"I'll go, I'll see you in the morning, Harry." She went past him, her flowery scent intoxicating him. "No! Gin, no, please can we.. talk?" She halted, closed her eyes, took a deep breath and turned around nodding slowly and unsure.

They sat next to each other with an awkward space between the two near the pond. "Listen, Gin I don't exactly know what to-," Harry Started but Ginny interrupted. "I do. And if you don't mind, may I start?" Harry nodded understandingly. She took another deep breath and began.


	2. Chapter 2: Moonlight Disscussions

Chapter 2

I own nothing; all rights to J.K Rowling. thanks for following and reviewing, lovelies.

"Harry… I knew you had to leave and I knew it was important but it was like being empty. I felt so weak yet so strong. Hogwarts was hell. The Carrows and Snape took over. Snape was the easiest to live with. The Carrows would stun us, torture us, threatened us, made some of us to torture first years. Of course, most refused except for some Slytherins. Waiting for you after a while felt like waiting for rain in a drought. Practically a waste of time but I never stopped." Her eyes watered slightly and so did Harry's, yet she composed herself and continued.

"I continued Dumbledore's Army; a lot of help from Neville. He was so brave and really helped me when I was… going through a lot. Everyone kept saying you were dead and I wished anyone to hell and hexed anyone who told me you were. I couldn't bear with the thought of you gone and it went through my head everyday. When I saw you at Hogwarts, despite everything going on, the world felt centered. Words can't explain how much I wanted to go to you, talk to you, hold you. But I knew I had to fight. And then I thought you were dead."

Her watery eyes became angry and she moved slightly farther from him. "How could you do that to me? The world ended, I died in that moment! Hagrid was sobbing and you were gone, hope was lost! How dare you do that to me! Damn you, Harry James Potter!" She punched him lightly in the shoulder and started to walk away and pace with tears in her eyes. "Gin…," Harry began. "No, Harry. Leave me alone, I look like a stupid girl right now, just go away."

Harry always blamed himself for everything in the past but right now he hated himself. Ginny was crying because of him. Upset because of him. Through some tears, Ginny spoke. "I don't blame you, I'm sorry. I just was destroyed. You being alive was the one thing that gave me high hope and kept me sane. Fred had died and you were gone. I wanted to go up to Voldermort and kill him myself and I almost stupidly attempted it.. I've babbled enough, please say something."

Harry took everything she said in and then slowly walked up to her. His hand reached for hers but she pulled away and looked down. Harry wasn't sure how to react so he just sat next to where she was standing and motioned for her to sit beside him. She stood for a moment but sat when he began to speak. "Breaking it off and then leaving was one of the hardest things I had to do-" he started but she interrupted. "I know that. I know you did it for good reason." He nodded his head slowly and continued. "If I came back from…. what I had to do and you were dead because of me, Ginny I'm not even sure how I'd feel. Destroyed, empty. I thought of you every day at some point when I could get a spare minute to myself or when I thought I would be finished for good. Of course, I was anxious and always wondered where you were, if you were safe. Every night until I fell into an uneasy sleep, I would stare at your dot on the Marauder's Map. I couldn't stand the thought of not knowing what was going on with you. You had no idea how much it took me to restrain myself from not going to you before going to the forest. I saw you fighting Bellatrix. The curse nearly hit you and I even started going towards her.. I wanted to kill her in that instant. But I saw the look in your mother's eyes and I knew what I had to do. I'm so sorry Ginny, I can't say that enough. When I wa in Hagrid's arms and heard your screams, you don't understand what it did to me. I wanted to rush over to you, comfort you. But, I couldn't. You would've died and I couldn't live with that if I survived. I'm sorry I'm rubbish at these kinds of things-"

"No.. no you're not." She looked at him and kissed his cheek but Harry turned his head and caught a kiss on her lips. "Trying to be sneaky, are you Potter?" She smirked and walked back into the house with a slight smile on her face. He stared at her as she walked into the house, her silhouette showing in the moonlight.


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares

**Chapter 3: Nightmares  
this one's lengthy then the others and hopefully more chapters will be lengthy I kinda rushed the other ones. Some Hermione and Ronald ness **  
**I own nothing, all rights to J.K Rowling**

_"All except.. except for the mudblood."_ Hermione's nightmares have increased in intensity and emotion since the war ended. Ron's shouts from the cellar in Malfoy Manor and the pain from being tortured haunted her at night making the only sleep she could get dark and insidious. Not for the first time, she started screaming in her bed while still asleep, her nightmare becoming so real and clear in her head.

From across the house, Ron was still awake. His eyes have been closed for nearly two hours but sleep never came. Thoughts of the war played through his mind, images playing like one of those Muggle movies his father showed him once. Breaking him of his thoughts, he heard Hermione shrieking from across the house. He was so used to the sound now, but it still made him feel uneasy. They would usually happen for three minutes or so and then she would be silent the rest of the night but a part of him that would stay awake to make sure it wouldn't happen again throughout the rest of the night. But, he never once went in the room. After the kiss during in the war, they barely had a full conversation. They sat next to each other at the funerals of the ones who past during the war, even Fred. They cried together and Harry just sat with a vacant empty expression on his face looking at whoever was speaking at the time. He hasn't brought himself to bring up the kiss and neither had she.

Hermione's screams continued for several more minutes and Ron's eyes remained open listening intently. _This wasn't normal nor usual_ Ron thought; she normally would stop minutes ago. She started shrieking louder and louder as the minutes went by and Ron finally got out of bed. He quickly ran to Ginny's room; the room in which Hermione slept. He shoved past the door and went immediately to her bedside. There were tears coming from her closed eyes and she continued shuddering and screaming. "Hermione.. Hermione, wake up, it's a dream". He said this over and over again soothingly in her ear while gently rubbing her back. She was wearing a chocolate brown Weasley sweater that reminded him of her eyes. She suddenly screamed once more and then her eyes opened wide and wild looking. Her breaths were fast and she was panting as if she's been underwater for twenty minutes. She sat upright and put her hand on her forehead, wiping some sweat way when she noticed Ron Weasley kneeling beside her bedside.

"Did I wake you? Ron, I'm so sorry, please go back to bed, I'm perfectly alright." Knowing Hermione for eight or so years, Ron can see right through her lies. "You didn't wake me or anyone else I don't think. Everyone's probably used to it by now, you've screamed every night since the war ended. It only lasted three minutes or so except this night it was longer and sounded more intense.. painful. That's why I came in." Hermione was looking at him and nodded her head slowly.  
"I'm sorry, I must be such a bother; your Mum already has so much going and I-"

"Hermione stop, you're always welcome here, my Mum loves you just like everyone else in this house."

She smiled slightly and nodded once again at him. There was an awkward silence thanks to Ron's lack of knowing what to do or say. Finally after about two minutes she spoke. "Ron, you really can go back to sleep, I'm fine." He looked at her questionably and Hermione sensed it. She pulled off her most convincing smile. Stupid, stupid idea.

"Hermione, you're not fine. Was it about her? Was it about Bellatrix? Malfoy Mano-"

"Ronald, stop. Go. To. Bed. I'm fine. Just go."

She was angry at him; for asking what was wrong? Now a typical argument arose.

"Bloody Hell, Hermione, I'm just trying to help you! You're lying straight to my face, after all these years you think I'm that thick?"

Hermione crossed her legs and sat over her blankets and even if the room was dim, he saw her cheeks flush with anger and eyes look hateful like they did when she got mad at him.

"You're always thick! You're thickest human I've ever met, Ronald Weasley! Now go to bed!"  
"Oh, sure MUM."

She grunted and angrily got out of bed and made her way to the door. Ron sighed and realized what an arse he was being.

"Mione, where are you going?"

She stopped before getting to the door and turned around to face him.

"Well if you aren't leaving like a mature adult, I'll do it myself."

"Oh, and you're mature? Getting your wand in a knot when I simply am trying to help you and wake you up from a nightmare?"

"Has it crossed your thick head that maybe I don't WANT to talk about this? That this is over-bearing for me on an emotional level I don't want to discuss with others yet? You're such an arse, Ronald!"

She left the room, ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. She sat at the table the Weasleys ate their meals on in the complete darkness with her tear stained, tired face in her scarred hands. Ron still stood in the bedroom, like always not sure what to do in these situations. He sighed and quietly went downstairs to right his wrongs. When he nearly reached the last step, he heard the muffled, barely audible sound of her crying. _Great, you really did it this time _he thought. He took a seat next to her and studied her for a minute. Her hair was up in loose pony tail but there were strands that framed her face. He put his hand on her back and stroked her gently. He pulled her face onto his chest and allowed her to cry on his white shirt that would surely be covered in tears by the time he finally went to bed.

"Bloody hell, Mione' I'm sor-."

"Every night, Ron. She tortures me every night. I can't even sleep without reliving it over and over again. I'm exhausted, you've been avoiding me for days, I'm confused, I'm hurt about everyone we lot, I'm hurting so much and everyone's hurting worse and I'm selfishly complaining about myself. You lost your own brother and I'm complaining about myself, I'm so selfish and so sorry, Ron. And I'm just scared you're going leave again if you get angry. I'm so distraught and I don't want you to leave."

Ron had no idea what to say as per usual. Hermione lifted her head up and looked at Ron with her watery, chocolate brown eyes. His blue orbs were twinkling while he was in deep thought about what he was to do next.

Something inside Ron overcame him and he found himself stroking her hair and cuffing one hand around her neck. He felt like he did this slow, he'd change his mind and make a fool of himself. With his heart and head pounding, he leaned in and kissed her. It was deep and intense kiss that Hermione accepted full heartedly. She returned the favor and their lips were moving in synchronization with each other. His hands went down her sides and around her waist and hers went around his neck. He pulled away and stared at her for a moment surprised at everything that just happened in the last minute alone. Her eyes have dried themselves and her cheeks were slightly pink.

"Mione' I didn't know what to say.."  
"That was enough, Ronald."

"Listen, I know we fight all the time. Hell, everyday nearly. But, I know and I think you do to that no matter how much I fight or argue or bicker with you, we're always okay in the end. You're my best friend but I care for you more than that. I just want to be with you every day and I know I'm a complete arse but I really do care for you more than anyone else. You were the only thing I was thinking about when I left, during the war. I never wanted to leave you and Harry, it was the Horcrux! As soon as I left I wanted to come back. I just figured… he's a hero and you're brilliant and I hate myself for what I did and I'm no hero. I'm not anything special."

Hermione started shaking her head and put her hand on Ron's. "Ronald Bilius Weasley you are as much as a hero as Harry. It was Harry's destiny since he was a baby for him to defeat Voldermort no one expected that much of you. But you did it. We all did. You destroyed a horcrux like me, Harry, and even Neville. We couldn't have done this without you." She looked down smiling and gave a small laugh before looking into his clear, blue eyes.

"You're my hero, Ronald."


	4. Chapter 4: Thoughts

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I LOVE YOU GUYS. **

**I own nothing; all credits to the incredible J.K Rowling. Happy 4****th****!  
Please review if you wanna. **

Chapter 4;

"Ron? May I ask you a question?" Ron and Hermione were lying side by side talking in Ron's bed due to Ginny returning back inside from the pond back into her room. Hermione was facing toward the door as was Ron, holding her with both his arms. Ron refused Both of their eyes were closed as they were getting tired but Hermione just remembered something she'd been meaning to ask if they ever were to start talking again. "Sure 'Mione." She opened her eyes and turned to face him.  
"What did you see when you destroyed the locket? Harry told me to stop acting so cruel and upset to you because he finally understood exactly how emotionally upset you were. I asked him what you saw but he said that it was for you to tell me."  
Ron's expression dramatically changed from content to distraught. He looked down and let out an exasperated sigh. He picked his brain for a moment or so to find an answer that would satisfy her question and wouldn't give away too much of what he saw.  
"'Mione, I… I saw my worst fear." She looked at him for a moment skeptical but nodded her head and closed her eyes once again.

Ginny Weasley entered her room slightly comforted by the words exchanged between her and Harry. Ginny was fierce and strong about a lot of things but Harry was her weakness. When he left, it tore her apart slowly on the inside. Harry hadn't intentionally done it, of course; she knew that, but it still pained her and occasionally angered her.

It took her a few minutes or so, but eventually she realized Hermione's absence and assumed the truth she wasn't sure of that she was in Ron's room. Truth be told, she really wasn't tired at all. Dawn was in some hours but her chocolate brown eyes stayed open and aware. She thought about the things Harry said and analyzed them in her mind. Despite her smiles in front of him, the whole situation made her think completely too much even if they've talked.

Her feelings were clear; she did care about him in a way she's never cared about another person before. She still felt unsure about half the things she'd think to be easy. Harry had left her too many times and she's determined to make him stay put. She had really found herself in a tough spot; she loved a hero. Not just a hero; Harry Potter. They'd survived the war but that seems as if the aftermath would also be a challenge as expected. Healing what's broken and reconstructing from six feet under the ground. Ginny had always been strong and held her own ground.

Living with 6 other brothers, Ginny had unknowingly put a thick wall around her emotions and heart and those walls stayed put over the years even though they occasionally cracked but never broke. Harry Potter had broken those walls. She didn't think of him evil for doing so but it was very new and strange to her and she sometimes became angry because of it. The only people she really cared about were her family and friends but her friends she considered family. How she felt about Harry was something she's never quite understood. She of course stays fierce and strong but now had something that could bring her to her knees which before the war or Harry Potter was somewhere she'd never been or planned on being before.


End file.
